


雙陰莖的男人

by Kris_House



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 傷害/治癒, 歧視
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_House/pseuds/Kris_House
Summary: 你和別人不同，我父母從小就這麼對我說，但這不代表不好。我知道他們是好意，但我寧可自己從沒有習慣現在這副身體，也不會像現在這樣，因為現實因素想過要動手術，卻又無法下定決心割除自己的一部份。也許我也是想爭一口氣，希望有人能接受原來的我。
Relationships: 威廉/迪恩
Kudos: 3





	雙陰莖的男人

「對不起，我有點──」

「我能理解。」

又失敗了。

在跟約會對象坦承相見後斷了關係已經不知道是第幾次，我知道這不能怪誰，卻忍不住怨懟父母當初的決定。我並不在乎什麼身體的完整，只想和一般人一樣約會、交往、做愛，不想在脫下褲子時，看見有好感的人作嘔或是驚嚇的表情。

我有兩根陰莖。

這是一種極為罕見的先天畸形，通常伴隨著許多會影響到健康的畸形或病變。也許應該說是幸運吧，我和正常人唯一的差別就是多了一根陰莖，但也因為其他器官一切正常，生殖與泌尿系統也能正常運作，醫生在我父母的堅持下沒有為我做割除手術。

你和別人不同，我父母從小就這麼對我說，但這不代表不好。

我知道他們是好意，但我寧可自己從沒有習慣現在這副身體，也不會像現在這樣，因為現實因素想過要動手術，卻又無法下定決心割除自己的一部份。

也許我也是想爭一口氣，希望有人能接受原來的我。

「你有沒有想過開刀──」

「抱歉。」我搖搖頭，「你不夠喜歡我，我也不夠喜歡你。」

威廉張嘴像是反駁，但最終沒有說出口，只是整理好自己的儀容，彎腰親了下我的臉頰。

我低著頭，沒有看他，卻下意識圈住了他的手腕。

「迪恩？」

他的手指修長，指甲修剪得很整齊。我第一次看見他時注意到的就是他的手，輕巧地拿起酒杯，筋脈微凸，看起來很有男人味。他的臉倒是帶著點稚氣，看起來比實際年齡要年輕，褐色的雙眼像是一直帶著笑容。

這雙手曾經在我替他口交時捧著我的後腦，動作帶著恰如其分的強硬，也許我會想念被他用指尖摩娑頭皮的感覺。

「沒什麼，你走吧。」

在我一連串失敗經驗中，威廉已經算是很溫柔的一個，沒有尖叫、沒有嘲諷、沒有指責。曾經有約會過幾次的對象指著我的鼻子痛罵，責怪我為什麼不早點說出真相，這要我怎麼開口？難道要在第一次約會，都還沒知道會不會進一步發展的時候說：「我有兩根老二，一大一小，很難看」？

我並不認為一定要有愛才能發生性關係，但也沒有認識沒多久就傳屌照的習慣。

「我很喜歡你，迪恩。」他停在門邊說，「也許再給我一點時間，我可以──」

我扯了扯嘴角，對上他的視線。

「別勉強自己了，還是你想要我最後再替你吹一次？」

他皺起眉頭，「你別這樣說話。」

他回頭給了我一個有力的擁抱，低聲說：「需要幫忙就連絡我。」之後披上外套走出門，可以聽見他的腳步聲在走廊迴盪。我一直等到聽不見動靜之後才起身把門鎖上，走到廚房拿了瓶啤酒出來。

今晚又剩下我一個人。

***

之前我一直沒有用交友軟體──或者應該說是約炮軟體──倒不是覺得這樣太隨便，只是不知道該怎麼在這樣的平台和他人交流。我知道自己很平凡，個性也無趣，全身上下最特別的地方大概就是我的生殖器，但並不是好的特別。我不確定自己應該怎麼在不利用獵奇心理的前提下，在短時間內引起別人的興趣。

不過我暫時不想再經歷被有好感的人抗拒的感覺，這樣想想交友軟體也許比較適合我，如果奇蹟發生，我真的找到了不會被我裸體嚇走的對象，到時候再想其他的也不遲。

我以為這樣會比較容易。

也許在對方詢問我詳細尺寸時，我的心中就該亮起警戒的紅燈，但花了一星期終於和人搭上話的我沒有想太多，直接和他約了見面。雖然他在言談中依舊表露出他對我的身體狀態比對我這個人要有興趣，但晚餐還算是愉快，一身剪裁得宜的西裝也加強了他的魅力，讓我能忽略心中的不適。

一進房間他就要求我先讓他看我的下體，我照做了，他立即露出我已經很習慣看到的表情，我也立刻明白今晚就到此結束了。

「你這叫兩個老二？加起來頂多算是一個吧？嘖，看起來有點畸形。」

確實是畸形。

我沒有回應，只是默默將褲子穿好，就要轉身離開，但他叫住了我。

「等等。」他說：「我今天約人出來就是要發洩精力的，你不幫我一下？」

他拉扯我頭髮的動作有點粗暴，但尺寸不算太大，即便抽插時沒有顧慮到我，我也不是太難受，只是下巴有點痠，膝蓋有點疼。

「謝了。」高潮過後的他慵懶地躺在床上，拿出手機不知道在和誰傳訊息，「晚上我就睡這裡，房間的錢不用你分擔。」

他抓住我的領帶，讓我彎下腰，像是賞賜一般親了下我的下巴，心不在焉地說了聲：「晚安。」

我在飯店房間的門口站了好一會，之後才在清潔人員奇怪的眼神中離開。

***

「我才在想你怎麼不願意傳照片，原來是怕傳了之後約不到人。」

「媽的，真噁心，你就這樣騙人出來的？」

「沒有冒犯你的意思，不過……我建議你還是做個手術吧。」

大概約炮也需要天分，而我天生就不是太擅長，幾次嘗試，最後都欲求不滿地回家。也許是下定決心的時候了，也許我早該做出這個決定，割掉我身上這塊已經無數次被說奇怪、醜陋、噁心的東西。

我到底在固執什麼呢？也許是沉沒成本作祟，都已經撐了這麼久了，我不想就這樣認輸。

再一次吧，我這麼想，就再試一次，說不定這次會遇到能夠接受的人。世上這麼多千奇百怪的性癖，總會有人接納甚至喜歡我這樣畸形的下體。

他說他叫里昂，是個大三體育生，長相不算特別突出，但身材很好。一開始我們並沒有聊到性的事情，他似乎最近才意識到自己也喜歡男人，對於同志圈有許多問題想問。雖然我經驗也不算豐富，好歹也比他大了要十歲，多少能夠為他解答一點疑問。

「我想跟男人試試看，你願意嗎？」

我猶豫了一下，回覆：「如果是第一次，我不是個好對象。」

在他追根究柢的詢問下我承認了自己的身體狀況，這一次，我清楚和他說了其他人看見我裸體時的反應，想讓他打退堂鼓。

LN：那些人也太過分了！你又沒有錯！

D：謝謝，但他們也只是沒有預期到我那邊長得有多奇怪。

LN：還是很過分！

LN：我們見面吧，我不會這樣對你的。

我並不是個天性樂觀的人，但依舊忍不住燃起希望。說不定，說不定這一次我能夠找到願意和我共度夜晚的人，即便之後不想和我更進一步也無所謂，我渴望那一刻已經太久，只要有人不用奇怪的眼光看著我，願意觸碰我，我就已經很滿足了。

他還是學生，我們也就沒有約在高檔的餐廳，而是在他大學附近價格實惠份量又足的漢堡店共進晚餐。里昂是個很健談的人，我不用刻意開啟話題，他就能從學校到美式足球到暑假打工，一直天南地北地聊下去。

「回我宿舍吧。」他說，臉頰因為酒精而有點泛紅，「我室友都回家了，只有我因為球隊訓練還在學校。」

他不用問我第二次，就算他只是拉我進廁所想速戰速決，我大概也不會拒絕他。

他的宿舍就像是典型男大學生的房間，桌面上還有沒收拾的碗盤跟餐盒，沙發上堆著球衣。我一時之間沒忍住，動手替他收拾了餐桌，他不滿地把我拉回客廳，說他想親眼看看我。這句話應該讓我提起戒心，但也許是因為剛才喝了點酒，也許是因為太過寂寞，我沒有意識到哪裡不對。

讓他替我脫下褲子之後，我先是聽見了其他人的腳步聲，之後才注意到他心虛的表情。

那個笑話是怎麼說的？當你裸體的時候突然被人撞見，你應該遮蓋的不是下體，而是臉。當三三兩兩的年輕學生拿著手機出現，我沒有遮臉，也沒有急著穿上褲子，大腦和身體之間的神經像是斷了一樣，我無法讓自己動起來。

「真的有兩個！」

「長得好奇怪，日本動畫果然是騙人的。」

「這樣小便的時候從哪裡出來啊？」

「兩邊都可以勃起嗎？」

我低頭看著蹲在我面前的里昂，他年輕的面孔看起來是如此的無辜，像是一句謊話也說不出來，但也許我只是太想要相信他，才會落入現在這個處境。

「大冒險輸了？」我輕聲問。

他咬著唇，替我把內褲拉上，然後是褲子，指尖微微顫抖著。

也許他是後悔了吧，但也已經太遲了。

我揪住他的領口，狠狠揍了他一拳。

***

「會計師單挑美式足球隊，你也真會挑打架的對象。」

威廉的肩膀比我印象中要寬闊，我趴在他背上，鼻樑隱隱發痠，腦袋暈眩不已，只能把注意力放在他隨著呼吸起伏的身軀。

原本我並不打算打給他，雖然他曾說需要幫忙可以找他，但那不過是每個人都會隨口說出的客套話，不是嗎？不過滿心愧疚的里昂在阻止隊友之後求我讓他幫忙，我不想再聽他說出任何一句話，只好打給威廉當擋箭牌，心中並不認為他會出現。

他來了，大半夜開了半個小時的車來找我，先是又揍了里昂一拳，之後動作輕柔地為我處理傷口。

「你怎麼會來呢？」我問，笨重的舌頭導致話語糊成一片，「我口交技術也沒那麼好吧？」

威廉重重拍了下我的屁股，「別以為你是傷患我就不會修理你。」

通往二樓的階梯有點窄，但他走得很穩，走廊的燈前陣子壞了，還沒修好，黑暗中我只能隱約看見牆壁的輪廓，彷彿一切都從意識中淡出，只剩下背著我的威廉。

他只來過這裡三四次，不過他走向我住處的步伐沒有絲毫猶豫。到了門口，他把我從背上放了下來，貢獻一邊的肩膀讓我不用支撐自己的重量。我把自己身上所有口袋都摸了一遍，最後才在外套內側的難帶找到了家門的鑰匙。

「謝謝你送我回來。」我說，打開門口的總電源。

客廳天花板的燈一個個亮起，這是我再熟悉不過的家，現在卻顯得有點陌生。也許是我到現在依舊不願意停止晃動的大腦在作祟，讓我無端覺得自己像是闖進了別人的住處。

「你可以離開了。」我磨磨蹭蹭地脫下鞋子，試圖推開威廉，自己走進客廳。但他強硬地把我的手臂繞過他的後頸，半拖半抬地帶著我到臥室裡。

「我一個人沒問題，你不用留下來。」

他把我放在床上，自動自發地打開衣櫥挑選換洗衣物，「如果你真要我離開，就說：『你給我滾出去。』不然我不會走的。」

就算此刻面對的不是他，我也說不出這樣的話。

我累了，不想再掙扎了，他是同情也好，念舊也好，他想照顧我就讓他照顧，他想給我多少我就拿多少，就算他再次用抗拒的眼光看著我，這個夜晚也不可能變得更糟。

「你睡覺的時候穿內褲嗎？」他問，這荒謬的情境讓我笑出了聲，「你不回答我就當答案是『是』了，四角褲怎麼樣？比較通風。」

一個多月前在這個臥室斷了關係的約會對象此刻回到這裡，照顧約炮不成掛彩的我，還在衣櫃中翻找睡覺時穿起來比較舒服的內褲，這是怎麼樣一個神奇的發展。

「我幫你擦一下吧，身上都是汗。」

我看了他一眼，「喔。」

他大概是唯一一個看過我裸體兩次的人，我躺在他鋪在床上的浴巾上，任他用沾了溫水的濕毛巾替我擦身體，碰到覆蓋著瘀血的部位時他的動作特別輕柔，像是在擦拭脆弱的瓷器一樣小心。我不禁眼眶刺痛，閉上雙眼不再看他。

「痛嗎？」

我搖搖頭。

「等等我再檢查一下你的鼻梁。」

從腰腹繞到大腿，之後再回頭擦拭下腹，即便他沒有那個意思，我還是被他溫暖的碰觸撩起了慾望，猛得縮起身子，擋住自己醜陋的勃起。

「迪恩？」

「別看。」

聲音不知道何時染上了哭腔，我咬住自己的手，深吸了口氣，剛才在里昂宿舍中被憤怒壓下的羞恥與厭惡突然蜂擁而至，也許還加上了這陣子累積起的負面情緒。我原本以為自己已經對這樣的惡意免疫了，但事實並非如此。

我只是逼自己不去感受而已。

「迪恩。」

他在我身後躺了下來，呼吸撒在我的後頸，讓我瑟縮了一下。他嘆口氣，伸出雙臂摟住我的腰，把我拉進他懷裡。

「睡吧。」他低聲說：「很晚了，好好睡一晚。」

我以為自己會不習慣，但也許真的是太過疲累，我很快就沉沉睡去。

***

醒來的時候，我身上穿著睡衣。

我也不知道自己的大腦為什麼第一個注意到的是我身上的衣服，而不是靠著我背部的溫暖身體。我轉過頭，看著威廉放鬆的眉眼，這是我第一次和另一個人同床共枕，第一次和另一個人在同一張床醒來。

他的上唇微翹，形狀看起來像是把弓，是個讓人看了就想親吻的唇形。我和他接過幾次吻，僅是嘴唇相貼的輕吻、舌頭交纏的深吻，他的唇舌就像是他的雙手一樣，平時看似溫柔，情動時卻意外主動和霸道。

「你為什麼還在這裡呢？」我輕聲問。

「睏。」他模糊不清地說：「再五分鐘。」

我壓下笑聲，沒有想到他是會這樣賴床的人。

前一天一時衝動幹出的傻事讓我全身依舊痠痛不已，我已經不記得自己上一次打架是什麼時候的事情了，大概是每天都像是在打仗的高中吧。到了大學，只要我不去主動招惹別人，就不會有人來搭理我，人緣不好頂多是考試前拿不到 Adderall 熬夜唸書而已，我也並不是真的需要藥物的幫忙。

白日的陽光稍微驅散了昨晚的陰霾，依舊摟著我的他大概也有點幫助，我拿起放在床頭的手機查看時間，結果看見了里昂傳來的訊息。

LN：對不起。

LN：我知道我說什麼都像是藉口，只能說對不起。

我沒有回覆他。

腰部還是有點痠痛，但我手肘撐著床起了身。尚未清醒的他伸手像是要把我拉回去，我隨手把枕頭塞進他懷裡，走進浴室查看自己的臉。

除了鼻樑比較腫，嘴唇上的傷口還未完全癒合之外，情況比我想像中要好，起碼沒有毀容到我媽都認不出來的程度。

我小心翼翼地避開傷處，刷了牙漱了口。腦中想著等等應該準備點什麼早餐，他就突然出現在浴室門口，說：「感覺怎麼樣？」

「好多了。」我吐了口氣，「託你的福。」

他伸手捏住我的下巴，瞇著眼檢查我的傷勢。我突然想起他其實有近視，平常戴的是隱形眼鏡，昨晚突然把他叫出來，也不知道他有沒有帶清洗用的東西。

「我戴日拋。」他說：「今天沒有可以換的，但我有眼鏡。」

我點點頭，有點好奇他戴上眼鏡會是什麼模樣。

漱洗完原本我打算準備早餐，被他以手上的傷為由趕到客廳。我看著他忙進忙出，在等待水燒開的過程中慵懶地靠著流理台，半掩著嘴打了個呵欠，突然覺得自己也許比之前意識到的要更喜歡他一點。不僅僅是因為他手好看，或是羨慕他的身體就和常人一樣，或是覺得他的陰莖比一般人要接近「標準」，他是個很體貼的人，而且言談舉止之間都散發出再自然不過的自信。

「吃吧。」

早餐只是很簡單的烤土司、煎培根還有水波蛋，他安靜地吃著，依舊呵欠連連，讓我有點過意不去。

「抱歉。」我說：「昨天麻煩你了。」

他搖搖頭，「我只是不習慣早起，你別想太多。」

雖然並不覺得十點叫做早起，我還是點了點頭，在咖啡煮開時先他一步起身，倒了兩杯咖啡。

「兩顆糖，不加奶精？」

他突然抬頭看我，臉上的笑容很好看，「對，謝謝。」

也許我不該放任自己享受此刻的親密，但我不想掙扎了，就把這當作昨晚的補償，讓我擁有一點陪伴。

我們都沒有提起昨天晚上發生的事情，或者他只是在配合我，只要我不開啟這個話題，他就不會去碰。他說起自己在「年輕時」曾經當過緊急救護員的那幾年，說那陣子長時間的睡眠不足讓他下定決心轉行，換一個可以睡到自然醒的工作：只出錢不出力的老闆，我這才震驚地意識到我認識他的那間餐酒館原來是他的。

「迪恩。」

正當我以為他不會提起關於我們的話題時，他蓋住了我的手，輕碰我因為揍人姿勢不良而受傷的指節。

「再給我一次機會。」他說：「那天很抱歉，我一時之間沒有反應過來。」

我下意識地搖搖頭，剛剛氣氛正好，我們就這樣維持著友善的態度漸漸疏遠，對我來說已經是很好的結局，我不想看見他厭惡的表情，我不確定在經過昨天之後，自己能夠承受得住。

「迪恩，我昨晚看過你。」他收緊手，「再給我一次機會吧。」

我又搖了搖頭，「我不需要同情。」

「不是同情。」他站起身，走到我身邊，雙手捧住我的臉，「我心疼你。」他的表情很認真，柔軟的唇落在我沒有受傷的嘴角，「昨天接到電話之前，我真的沒有想到自己會這麼心疼你。」

我想起昨晚的他，我也想要相信他能夠接受我，但心裡已經沒剩多少信任可以給別人。

這真的是最後一次了，我內心最天真的那部分這麼告訴自己，結果最糟也不會遭過上一次，不是嗎？

「好。」我低聲說：「就一次。」

***

他全身脫到只剩下一條內褲，說是如果我要讓他看到自己的全部，他也該禮尚往來。這樣和他對等的狀況讓我好受了不少，光裸的身體也分散了我的注意力。

「你戴什麼眼鏡？」

他笑笑，「這樣結果才準確，不是嗎？」

細框的眼鏡很襯他，但他彷彿銳利起來的眼神讓我再度變得緊張，微微顫抖的手指解不太開睡衣的釦子，他把我拉近了點，靈活的指尖替我解開衣襟，低頭親了下我的肩膀。

我抓住他的肩膀，阻止他繼續往下親的動作，「先確定。」

他勾住我的睡褲往下拉的瞬間，我閉上了雙眼，我已經很久沒有這樣逃避不看對方的反應，但這一次不同。我太過希望他能夠接受我，結果反倒比起過去都要害怕，比上次在他面前裸露身體時都要害怕。

「迪恩。」他說：「你兩邊都有感覺嗎？」

我沒有預期到這個問題，訝異地睜開了眼，他對我露出安撫的笑容，修長的手指像是我幻想過許多次那樣，圈住我右側比較小的陰莖。

不過就是這樣簡單的碰觸，不過就是皮膚的相貼，卻輕易奪走了我的呼吸，在我胸口燃起一股暖意。

「有。」我阻止不了自己突然奪眶而出的淚水，「有感覺，都有感覺，但左邊比較敏感，體液也都是從左邊出來。其實、其實我早就該把右邊那醜──」

「噓。」他把我攬進懷裡，雙手包裹住我的兩根性器緩緩套弄，「別那樣說自己。」

我這樣自慰過無數次，有時候是在寂寞突然侵襲的夜晚，更多時候是在被拒絕之後的自我慰藉，試圖用快感填補自己內心的空洞。我曾想過如果這樣的撫摸來自其他人會是什麼感覺，不過就是一雙不一樣的手，能有多大的不同？

「謝謝。」我把臉埋進他的胸口不斷抽氣著，一方面是因為快感，一方面是因為哭得停不下來，「謝謝你。」

不管他是為了什麼，不管他真正要的是什麼。

在陰莖第一次被人碰的時候哭這麼慘，大概也只有我會做出這種事。

「迪恩。」他依舊緊抱著我，嘴唇擦過我的耳尖，「應該道謝的是我。」

我的身體只認識自己的碰觸，在他手中注定撐不了多久。他沒有在意，隨手抽了張衛生紙擦手，之後就把我壓在床上親吻，雙手抱著我的頭，舌頭闖進我口中，吞下我的呻吟與哽咽。我可以感覺到他的勃起隔著布料磨蹭著我的大腿，我扯下他身上僅剩的內褲，握住他的性器快速套弄著。

「你有什麼偏好？」他湊到我耳邊說：「零號？一號？還是有其他想要的？」

我實在說不出話，只是側過頭邀吻，他的唇舌溫和下來，指尖輕輕按著我的頭皮，之後是後頸，然後向下落在我的腰側。

「不然我禮尚往來一下？」

他突然退開，在我能開始胡思亂想之前低頭含住了我的性器，我驚叫出聲，陌生的快感讓我無法抑制地顫抖起來，明明才高潮過，卻又在他溫暖的口中漸漸硬了。

「威廉──」

他對上我的視線，捧著我左邊的性器細細舔弄著，手指把玩著另一邊。我恍惚地看著他，難以置信有人會願意為我做這樣的事情，更別說是他這樣條件的人。

他緊盯著我看，像是想用眼神傳達什麼訊息，之後他張大嘴，將我兩邊性器的頂端一起含入口中。

我抓著被單射了出來。

「你怎麼、怎麼……」

他舔了下嘴角，伸手抹去我的淚痕，之後緊緊抱住我，像是要把我揉進他身體裡一樣，嘴唇貼著我的太陽穴。

「你很好，值得任何人喜歡。」

我愣愣地摟著他，指尖貼上他的頸側，可以感覺到他急切的脈搏，他的呼吸灑在我的肩頸，讓我一陣輕顫。

我想要相信他。

「和我試試看吧，迪恩，我覺得我們很適合。」

眨去眼中再度累積起的溼意，我閉上眼，靠著他寬闊的肩膀，回想起昨晚他穩定的步伐，背著我一步步走回家。

「好，我們試試看。」

***

那天晚上，威廉和我說他那天離開之後就開始後悔，查了很多相關的資料，還發現了一個同樣有兩個陰莖的人現身說法，買他的書讀了，最後才發現這個人是個騙子。

「所以醫生真的檢查過了？消化系統跟其他器官都沒有問題？」

他明顯的擔憂讓我不禁竊喜，也為他摸索的過程感到好笑。之後他找出了那個騙子的問答貼，我一邊看一邊忍不住笑他。

「他說他兩邊都有二十五公分，還可以同時幹兩個不同的人，你看到這裡還沒有發現是瞎編的嗎？」

他不好意思地抓抓臉，「我也沒遇過其他有兩個陰莖的人。」

「他說他的屌可以把直男掰彎！」

「迪恩……」

「有一千個以上的性伴侶！」

「……好了，我知道自己繳了 9 美元智商稅了，我們忘掉這件事吧。」

「還說他的肛門有魔力，幹過的人都──」

他搶下我手中的手機，把我壓在床上吻得喘不過氣。

**Author's Note:**

> 雙陰莖（Diphallia）是真實存在的一種罕見發育不正常，在美國大概五百五十萬人之中只有一個會有這樣的畸形，有很多不同的表現形態，真正有兩個獨立陰莖的病例非常非常少見，而且通常會伴隨著其他器官和系統的不正常，基本上都會在出生時發現，之後開刀進行治療
> 
> 所以說，我資料查到這裡的時候本來要放棄寫這篇的XDDDD
> 
> 後來想說還是寫吧，我的重點也不是雙陰莖本身，不過來免責聲明一下，本人非醫療專業，雖然莫名其妙為了寫這篇文看了幾篇論文，但不保證沒有理解錯誤的地方 :P
> 
> 然後最後提到的騙子是真實案例，查雙陰莖相關的資料很容易找到這個人，在 Reddit 開了很多 AMA（Ask Me Anything），出了書，還有很多媒體報導，不過……就很明顯是在編故事，還把自己的屌照愈修愈大XDDD


End file.
